Chapter 1: Bring the Shield
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: I got this idea for a story about Mike Logan’s retirement from the NYPD. A fan of my writing has requested I try writing this story but include a m/f storyline for Mike. However, this story is an experiment and it would rely heavily on feedback on how muc


Law and Order: Criminal Intent

Chapter 1: Bring the Shield

By Nicolas

Author's note: I got this idea for a story about Mike Logan's retirement from the NYPD. A fan of my writing has requested I try writing this story but include a m/f storyline for Mike. However, this story is an experiment and it would rely heavily on feedback on how much time I will invest in writing it.

Characters: The gang from MCS and OC (Cristina Kelly)

Spoilers: Criminal Intent: Season 7: "Last Rites", "Neighborhood Watch" and "Frame"

NYPD Pension/Retirement Info:

www.nyc.gov/html/nycppf/html/retirementservices/instructions.shtml

* * *

Logan read the letter again as he waited for his appointment with his pension counselor.

_Detective Logan:_

_This form must be completed and signed by the commanding officer in the retiree's permanent command and delivered by the retiree to the Police Pension Fund, Retirement Counseling Unit. The caption "next scheduled tour after leave, except terminal leave" must be entered on this form. This is the date a member wishes to start terminal leave._

_Retirees must bring the following items to the Police Pension Fund:_

_Shield_

_Identification Card_

_Retirees who are not NYC residents must bring a copy of the NYPD Property Clerk invoice for all firearms listed on the FORCE RECORD CARD_

**_NOTE:_**_ The following equipment is to be turned in at the member's command._

_Mace_

_Helmet_

_Fuel Card_

_Metro Card_

Mike saw the words but for some reason he was having a hard time accepting it. "The following items to be returned…shield" He sighed.

"Detective Logan…"

Mike stood up. He came face to face to someone that didn't look like she belonged to police department bureaucracy. She was Hispanic, curvy and with beautiful full red glossy lips. "Please call me Mike…"

He made sure to give her his best smile.

Cristina shook the detective's hand. She pointed to the chair in front of her desk. "I'm Cristina; it's an honor to meet you. I've been reading your file and I have to admit I'm impressed with your service to the State of New York and the Department. Please have a seat Det. Logan. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure…" Mike turned around and took another look at Ms. Cristina Kelly – Retirement Benefits Coordinator.

"Cream and sugar…?"

Mike stood up. "Here, let me do it."

"Please help yourself to a donut, Detective."

"I was just wondering why the box was there - you don't look like you eat donuts on a daily basis. And please call me Mike."

"I admit it; I get the coffee and donuts for the officers who come see me. Some aren't as ready as they might think to leave the force." Cristina walked back to her desk and sat down.

"You spend your life being a cop. It's hard to start being something else."

"Mike, you didn't look very happy sitting out there – did I make you wait too long?"

Mike looked around her office. Posters about retirement, disability or pension information were hanging on one particular wall; but the rest of the office had beautiful reproductions of Picasso, Dali or Van Gogh. "No, it wasn't the wait – it was the damn letter. It says I have to turn in my shield."

"I'm sorry if that caught you off guard. It is usually when an officer has to turn in his shield and gun that it all starts becoming real and final. But, let's go through this slowly. We can discuss your desire to retire and we don't have to make any final decisions today. We can make another appointment." Cristina gave him a warm smile.

Mike couldn't help but smile back. "Any particular chance that next appointment can be dinner…?"

"Well, aren't you going to inquire if I'm married or seeing someone first? Or are you always this – sure of yourself?" Cristina leaned back and sipped her coffee. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or not. He wasn't the first cop to sit across from that desk to try to take her out.

He leaned back and for a moment found himself mesmerized by red glossy lips. "I didn't see a ring on your finger. And the only frame on your desk is you with a little girl and a Yorkshire terrier."

Cristina laughed. "Amazing…"

"Hey, that's why I make the big bucks…" Mike winked.

(To be continued…yes – no?)


End file.
